


American Werewolf in 'London'

by FiddleStixx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Roy Harper is Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t mean to steal her bag...but he didn’t mean to lie about his identity to her either. He had no choice in the matter. Anything was better than going back to the past. (Roy Harper/Jackson Whittemore character study)</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Werewolf in 'London'

**Author's Note:**

> You know what they say: A comment is worth a thousand kudos!

Jackson Whittemore didn’t know what he was even doing in Star City (nee Starling) once again after Hub City got to him. Sure, both were dark, quiet, still filled to the brim with crime and away at least, far away enough from Beacon Hills that he could be comfortable with parading around the streets and not be recognised, but still, it was just not right.  
  
Maybe it was just the setting, that this and Hub City were similar to Beacon Hills almost?  
  
Maybe it was the fact that didn’t have his father to lean on like he used to before?  
  
Maybe it was because he’d lied to his friends, his pack and Lydia about where he was going the first time he ran and had to lie again to save himself?  
  
Or maybe it was because Jackson William Whittemore didn’t exist anymore, and Roy William Harper did.  
  
Jackson Whittemore was a killer, a werewolf, a evil man and a not so loving boyfriend to Lydia Martin. Roy Harper, however, was different, but no less evil than Jackson Whittemore was. While Jackson Whittemore killed in the name of evil, Roy Harper tried to redeem himself. But it seemed, no matter how he tried to put him away, Jackson Whittemore would always come back in a way, itching in the same skin and brain that he shared with Roy, only worse.  
  
When Roy had been doused with the Mirakuru serum, his still functioning werewolf senses that got him involved in crime in the first place and on his way to becoming Arsenal, were sent spinning out of control. To Roy, it was terrifying, but in a way, it was also beautiful, the rush of power. That was Jackson’s doing.  
  
For such a long time, Roy thought he had Jackson locked away for good, but when he lost control, Jackson was always there to pick up the pieces. Jackson killed that officer, not him. Jackson hurt all those people, not him. But Jackson was not Arsenal and Jackson did not try to save his city, Roy did. Jackson also didn’t have guilt for hurting these people, but Roy did.  
  
Jackson also ran away when it became too much, just like Roy did.  
  
When Roy lost his ‘powers’, he felt useless, so being Arsenal gave him a purpose. A purpose to be everything Jackson wasn’t and he managed for a small amount of time, to make that come true. He had friends who needed him, his dad, Thea Queen and was saving his city. Saving his people. But it didn’t last for long.  
  
Soon enough, Roy Harper came to not exist anymore either. Roy Harper, weighed down by the guilt that Jackson Whittemore never expressed, but left behind, along with his own was, apparently, the vigliante of Star City and was killed in an Iron Heights jail cell on April 1, 2015 by a prison security guard for all his nasty work. While Roy died, Jason Smoak was born, as a nod to his gratefulness to Felicity for helping him.  
  
Then, Jason Smoak, the small time mechanic from Monument Point left too and another man called Brett Crezski took his place and Brett was currently sitting on the top of a roof in a little place called Star City when he should have been at home in Hub City, pondering his next move after once again, his city called him to arms and he’d gone willingly, too willingly.  
  
He wasn’t vanity or evil, that got him to work for the Calculator, it was what drove Jackson, what drove Roy and what drove Jason. It was fear that called him to be submissive, to listen, to do automatically without question or be exposed and since Jackson Whittemore was gone, Roy Harper was dead and Jason Smoak missing, Brett didn’t want to add another person to that list.  
  
So Brett, like his previous aliases, fought for his life and almost won, but like the others, had to die in the process. So now, the man once known as Jackson Whittemore, was once again known by that name and he had no choice about it in this moment in time…  
  
...and, for some reason he may never know, as the sun started to rise and he silently slipped away, Jackson didn’t mind it one bit.  
  
For in these times when he was alone, darkness was a good friend to catch up with.


End file.
